closed_offfandomcom-20200215-history
Roman Sanchez
Roman is a 45 year old. He is smart & very pushy yet only pushes people because he knows they can do better. He is the third person to awaken from the cycle but also the most proud that the princess has decided to make her move & break the cycle in the many closed off world's. Background He is a general in the army of the royal family. He is in charge of all the soldiers & protects the royal family but has a feeling he is being tricked. Once time looped again he notices that the Lady In Waiting to the Princess & a Soldier where always together & always went to see the princess. So he got suspicious & followed them. Once those 2 made it to see the princess before they said anything the princess knew they where followed & asked the person to show themselves. Roman steps out & came into the Princesses Room & asked Kara why are you with this Soldier. But before Kara could say anything The Princess asked the general to lock her door so no one can exit the room he did so. Then after that He stood near the princess & the princess then looked over at Owen who knew she wanted him to stand by the door so he did. The Princess then looked at the general & then said what made you follow them. He replied with to make sure that soldier did not hurt you princess. The princess replied or were you suspicious of them coming to see me & wanted to know why. Roman then said as always princess you are right I am sorry for lying to you but that is the real reason I came here. The Princess then looked at the General & told him the truth & said both of them know the truth as well & are helping me awaken everyone that can be awakened from this cycle that will continue no matter what. He looked at the princess & said that can't be true, the princess then said it's very true I already know what I am supposed to do today so do Kara & Owen the Soldier because they have seen it as well just by simply touching me. Roman then touched the princess & saw everything that he was supposed to do & saw the time loop back to this day again but with out him coming here. & doing his job protecting the king. But know he asked who placed the time loop the princess said I don't know but what I do know is that there are 11 people plus myself that have to leave here & help other closed off worlds & your one of the 11 people the general looked at her & truely awoke & said I will help Kara & Owen gather the people & place them in a house your father the king had prepared & built for you I will unlock it as well as take you & Kara plus Owen there. The Princess said I can't go if I leave the castle grounds before all 11 have been gathered all the remaining people not awakened will die along with everyone else & the more people we can save the better. Roman then said but if Kara & Owen plus myself leave who will be here for you. The Princess said once all 11 have been gathered comeback to the castle there is a secret path to my room Kara knows of it take it to get here then we can leave & escaped together. Roman said will you be good by yourself the princess shook her head yes. Before they left the princess said I can help you with who to look for but I can't leave the castle so I will send messages to you in order for you to know who is next all 3 said thank you princess then Roman along with Kara & Owen headed for that house he was talking about & they had to wait for the princesses message & had to figure out who they were looking for next. Portrayed By Benjamin Bratt Gallery benjamin-bratt-2.jpg Trivia * Category:Male Character Category:General Category:Human